twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Harper
'''Charles Francis' "Charlie" Harper is one of the main characters of Two and a Half Men. Personality Aside from narcissism and unresolved mother issues Charlie is a pathological playboy. He is charming, very confident in his words and movements and manipulative. Coming from a broken home, like many children Charlie has commitment issues, he harbours a lot of resentment and anger towards his mother in fact his entire lifestyle of promiscuity was a pathological way to spite her. Charlie has difficulty expressing his emotions and veils his feelings with sharp, cutting insults mostly to his brother and nephew. Stemming from his motherhood issues Charlie is misogynistic and although he claims his life is a testament to his love of women it is really not, his entire lifestyle revolves around one night stands and then completely avoiding the person. Overall Charlie has very little regard for his actions however he is no way heartless as when he began to hallucinate all of his former romantics and possibly, psychologically regrets his actions. One of the few times he actually showed regard was with Miss Pasternak, Jake's teacher as after he had a meaningless encounter with him ruined her life and career, Charlie tried to get her back on her feet but then ran out on her once again. Throughout all of the series Charlie has always questioned his latent sexuality, one of his own theories was that his constant pursuit for women was a way to over compensate. He actually spent an entire hour telling a psychologist of his possibly Homosexuality. It has been implied that Charlie has had intimate interactions with men albeit they were all unintentional, the first time was during threesome with his friend and girlfriend when she gave up the two still kept going and the second time was when he had kissed a man at a bar because he was "tucked, taped and gorgeous." Charlie is somewhat of a creature of habit, he is only accustomed to the environment he himself had created and was left very uncomfortable in a different place this was such as when he tried to spend an entire night with his girlfriend Chelsea and actually tried to leave, the only reason he came back was when he replaced the bed sheets, toilet covers, toilet paper and slept only on the right side of the bed which he was all accustomed to. Charlie has a deeply layered psychology, he has been to a therapist dozens of times. For example he has an extremely selfish personality, he is constantly seen putting his needs before others and has countless sexual encounters without any care of the other person. Charlie is very shameless using his own nephew and on rare occasions his brother to manipulate women for his own personal gain. Charlie's only concern appears to keep his sex life active and puts this before Alan and Jake's concern or wellbeing. Furthermore his commitment-phobic personality comes from a pathological fear of getting hurt and has difficulty even saying "I love you." But despite this Charlie was in no way incapable of feeling love or can't commit to another person. The two strongest relationship Charlie has had was with Mia and Chelsea, people he both ended up proposing to but whose engagement was destroyed. Another long-lasting relationship was with Rose, a one-night stand, turned stalker, turned friend and romantic partner. However this did not stop him from cheating on her, an act that ended with an attempted murder. Charlie lives in a sort of blissful ignorance. He considers himself the king of the castle but remains unaware of what actually happens in his house, it took him months to discover that both his sofa and cabinet had been replaced after they were ruined and this was only because Alan had pointed this out. He was also completely oblivious that Kandi and Melissa were living in his house for weeks. When Charlie was hitting on a nurse, he had no idea that the two had already gone out and cheated on her with her roommate. He also had a tendency to repeat past mistakes over and over again, an example of this would be when he had thrown out his back during a sexual encounter and then hit on the nurse that was seeing him. Charlie's initial opinion on children were that of an utter dislike and cluelessness, he describes Jack's school classes as "25 little pre-pubers without a snootful" and whenever there was a pregnancy scare which was false he would actually do a little dance. However it's needless to say that Charlie has never disregarded the thought of having children which was shown just before he was about to have a vasectomy and then later changed his mind in case he ever did have kids. Overtime he becomes more responsible towards kids being able to change his girlfriends baby with constant gagging. When another ex-girlfriend returns with a child who looks remarkably like him, Charlie envisioned what it would be like to be a father. Charlie had an overly domineering personality, he was reluctant to any kind of change whether it were insignificant or massive going into a hissy fit about a ceramic bowl that Alan had bought and then angrily destroying it. When Melissa had invited a group of friends without consulting him, Charlie commanded that they leave only for him to after everyone else refused. In his role as a big brother to his little one Alan, he was very abusive and bullying towards him, giving Alan wedgies, as a child introducing him to his peers as his ugly sister Alina, placing excrements in his lunchbox, convincing Alan that the washing machine was a time machine then dressing as a pilgrim and threatening to burn him as a witch. However this abuse was somewhat of an inferiority complex, as Alan was mommy's boy, stepdaddy's boy and a grade-A student claiming that someone had to take him down a peg, when needed Charlie can be a very caring big brother as he took Alan in when he was homeless and gave him good advice when he was about to propose to Nancy, a woman he barely even knew. Charlie's opinions on marriage are very low, he simply thinks that is a way of two people to not have sex however he was also willing to marry someone if he deeply cared for her and was about to with Mia and later Chelsea. When it came to how he performed sexually, Charlie was very egotistical and was left hurt when Linda said he had no new tricks and was left severely hurt when he had discovered that his fiancé was faking her orgasms. Charlie's opinions on religion were never fully explored. As pointed out by Evelyn Charlies humour is very Antichrist, he describes his mother as the devil and apparently believes in Hell as he thinks that he's going there. Charlie also believes in a forgiving God and has more than once prayed to him. He also seems to question his own morality as when his old friend abruptly died and envisioned at his funeral that no one would miss him and actually crack a joke. Furthering on his motherhood issues, Charlie has developed somewhat of an Oedipal complex, he had developed a relationship with Linda who was disturbingly alike Evelyn but was completely oblivious to this and even when he found out he still engaged in sexual activities with her. Another relationship was with a much older woman who acted as a way to compensate for the loveless void that his mother could not. He was somewhat of an alcoholic, as said by Jake "you can't kill bad feelings with alcohol" which Charlie tries to do but seems aware of this as he thinks that liver failure is one of the causes of his death alongside someone pushing him under a bus and choking on somebody else's vomit. Charlie doesn't hold the law in a high regard, as he was seen with a prostitute and implied to have taken cocaine. He also had a DUI and crashed into a police car. Charlie also possessed mild stage fright as when he was Charlie Waffles and forced to perform in front of dozens of people and children he instantly refused and only later went on when he was drunk. Alan describes Charlie's lifestyle and himself as a slacker and he is somewhat as his only fear which was worse than performing was an honest living. Like many sibling relationship Alan and Charlie can go from bickering to physical violence, Charlie goes as far to whip Alan with a boot, flicking him in the forehead, whacking him with a stick and actually pouring hot coffee on his crotch. He doesn't normally resort to physical violence to Jake, the only time he has done this is when Chalrie flicked Jak's ear after he was rude to Judith. Charlie is very sly and charismatic, able to use very intricate lies to trick women into getting into bed with him, so far the only woman he seems to fear is his housekeeper Berta and even though she does little to none work around his house Charlie still keeps her around mostly out of terror if he ever actually fired her claiming that what she lacks in skills, she more than makes up for in upper body strength however he still considers Berta as family. While Charlie is reluctant to take on any responsibility and normally relies on other people than his street smarts, if the situation calls for it Charlie can be very responsible for example when Jake was hurt after a basketball game Charlie rushed him to the hospital, when he was tasked with making sure that Jake was dressed Charlie tried to make sure he did but then ultimately gave up. He also tried to make sure that Jake got dressed and sent to school which he did but in a horrific manner. Four yours after his supposed death Charlie was a prisoner of his former lover Rose and when he escaped he became vengeful and wanted to kill the people he thought had wronged him such as his brother Alan, his mother Evelyn and Walden Schmidt. However be still tried to make amends to the people he wronged including his daughter, Jenny and his former lovers Mia and Chelsea, his nephew Jake and his housekeeper Beta by giving them all large sums of money. Finally before he could exact his revenge on Walden and Alan he was killed by a falling piano. 'Early Life' Charlie was conceived by Evelyn and Frank Harper, and when Evelyn saw the ultrasound, the doctor said she was having a daughter because there were no signs of male genitalia. Evelyn gave birth to Charlie after seven and a half months. One year, Charlie said he wanted a little brother for Christmas, so nine months later, Evelyn had her second born son, Alan. Charlie and Alan's father died of food poisoning, this resulted in the two boys having three stepfathers. The first, Harry Luther Gorsky, eventually left the family for a younger woman. The second, Don Thomas, a twitchy gay man from Texas who called him and Alan "buckaroos". The third, Luther King, an overweight guy whose daughter Charlie seduced. Charlie has always had a strained relationship with Alan, and would go to all costs to get out of being a good big brother to him. As a kid, Charlie would bully his brother by giving him wedgies and making fun of him at school. As a kid, Charlie once put a toy in Alan's pocket to shop-lift, and when they got caught, he made Alan take the blame. When Charlie first met Judith, they instantly clashed, and Charlie even bribed Alan with money to not marry her. At Alan and Judith's wedding, Charlie had relations with Judith's sister, Liz in the coat closet. During the late 1980s or early 1990's, Charlie slept with a woman he never spoke to again, and had a daughter named Jenny. Although Charlie was never in her life, he did send checks to Jenny's mother every month to support her. The last time they saw each other was on Jenny's fourth birthday. According to Jenny, Charlie sent her only one letter in his life, just to ask her if her friends were 18 yet. Charlie started dating Lisa, a girl he fell madly in love with. Charlie and Lisa bought the Malibu beach house together and both hired Charlie's housekeeper, Berta. Charlie and Lisa had a different kind of relationship. The couple constantly fought, there were times they both lived there, times where only Charlie lived there, times where only Lisa lived there, and even times where neither of them lived there. Charlie and Lisa ended up breaking up for good, and Charlie got the house. Charlie refers to Lisa as his favorite girlfriend. Later on, Charlie had another serious girlfriend, Jill. Charlie got serious with Jill, but she broke up with him because she wanted to go to Europe and "find" herself. One night, Charlie has a one-night stand with a woman he met at a bar named Rose. Charlie soon learns the next morning that Rose is his neighbor, and ever since their one night together, Rose has stalked Charlie. Rose once glued Charlie's testicles to his thigh, and glued all his cabinets shut. 'Life with his brother and nephew' 'Season 1' Charlie welcomes in his recently divorced brother, Alan Harper, with his son Jake. Charlie adjusts to his brother and nephew living with him, a one night stand, Rose, continues stalking him. Charlie learns that his favorite ex-girlfriend, Lisa is getting married, another ex named Jill, is now 'Bill', and his former sister-in-law, Liz doesn't remember who he is, even when they had relations at their sibling's wedding. 'Season 2' Charlie starts to get annoyed with his brother for sponging off him, he dates Jake's teacher, dates the female version of him, and more. Charlie attempts to reconcile with his ex-girlfriend, Lisa, who is recently divorced; the relationship does not work out. 'Season 3' Charlie starts dating a ballet teacher named Mia. The relationship lasts several episodes, but they split up when she keeps on trying to make him change. In the season finale, Mia comes back to Malibu and Charlie proposes. Mia agrees and they start to plan a wedding. Charlie and Mia decide to elope in Las Vegas and only have Alan and his girlfriend Kandi there. When Charlie learns that Mia wants Alan to move out, they call off the wedding. Charlie gives Alan and Kandi his wedding rings, and Alan marries Kandi and moves out. 'Season 4' Charlie enjoys life with his brother having moved out, and his fiancée having left him. Charlie throws parties every night and enjoys the single life. Alan knocks on Charlie's door, four months after getting married and announces that Kandi kicked him out. Charlie has to deal with Alan and Jake moving back in, and Alan's second divorce. Charlie starts a relationship with Lydia, a stuck-up snob in real estate that Alan, Jake, Rose, and Berta think is exactly like Evelyn, which is why Charlie's dating her. The couple eventually break up when Lydia gets into a fight with Berta and they make him choose. One Christmas, Charlie has a one-night stand with a woman named Gloria, who is revealed to be his and Alan's half sister from when their mother's husband had an affair with another woman. Charlie has a brief relationship with Judith's fiancé's sister, Myra Melnick. The relationship doesn't go further when Charlie learns that Myra has to go home to her fiancé. 'Season 5' Charlie starts dating a judge named Linda for several episodes. The relationship ends when Charlie humiliates Linda at a special dinner. Charlie falls in love with his future stepsister, Courtney. At the wedding, Charlie proposes to her and she says yes. The brief engagement is called off when Teddy dies hours after his marriage with Evelyn, and Courtney is revealed to be a con artist and is arrested. Charlie learns that his ex-fiancée, Mia, is getting married. Charlie crashes the wedding to announce that he is still in love with her. Mia turns him down, and her dad punches him in the nose. 'Season 6' Charlie starts dating a woman named Chelsea and the relationship gets serious. Charlie tells her that he loves her, but she just says "Thank you." Charlie proposes to Chelsea so he can get her to say she loves him. Chelsea says yes to the proposal. The couple move in together at the end of the season. Charlie is there when Judith gives birth to her daughter, Milly. 'Season 7' Charlie and Chelsea starts to make preparations for their marriage, at the same time both try to convive with each other's families. After Alan is arrested for punching a guy in a bar, Chelsea finds him a lawyer, Brad, which causes Chelsea a little attraction, and invites the couple to a charity event. Charlie tells Chelsea he won't be going, but Alan later warns him about Chelsea and Brad possible attraction. Charlie wonders if it's true, and after hints that Chelsea may have some relationship with Brad, both have a fight, and she leaves the house. After entering depression, and eventually marrying a woman named Betsy in Las Vegas (which was actually invalid, as she was already married), Charlie learns that Chelsea and Brad are dating, and even stalks her with Alan's help. Both later have a post-breakup one-night stand, and are left rethinking if they have done the right thing in breaking up. Charlie runs into Chelsea's friend Gail, which had previously stayed at his house during a hard breakup, and attracted Charlie and Alan (the latter caused her to leave the house by Charlie's and Berta's idea). Both had relations, but Charlie learns that Chelsea is having problems with Brad. Both meet to talk, but Chelsea storms off when Charlie tells he slept with Gail, and later when she goes to his house to apologize, but finds Charlie is sleeping with Gail again. After hearing that Alan was invited to Chelsea's birthday, Charlie takes Jake to give her a present by him, but after trying to hide from her, he crashes into a police car, and is arrested. 'Season 8' Single yet again, Charlie spends the majority of season 8, pursuing new women hoping to replace Chelsea. However, he begins to develop genuine feelings for Rose after she becomes a married woman. This is soon proven false, as she is using a mannequin ("Manfred Quinn") to pose as her husband in order to make Charlie jealous, and eventually win him over. In the last episode of the season, Charlie and Rose take an ill-fated trip to Paris. As the season ended abruptly due to Sheen's departure from the series, the story arc between Charlie and Rose was scrapped and Charlie was written out of the series. 'Married life and imprisonment' Charlie and Rose later get married and spend their honeymoon in Paris. Charlie, however, fails to stay loyal, and Rose finds him in bed with another woman, a mime, and a goat. Rose storms out of the hotel room and Charlie chases her to the train station. Wanting revenge, Rose goes to push Charlie in front of an oncoming train, but the goat who was in bed with Charlie is pushed instead, and dies. Rose then takes Charlie captive and back to California where she buys a house and has a pit put in her basement which she keeps Charlie locked up in from that day forward. 'Season 9' A funeral for Charlie is held after Rose claims that Charlie slipped on the metro platform and fell in front of an oncoming train. The reaction to this news was mixed, with Charlie's family in grief and Charlie's former girlfriends in disbelief. Berta blurted out how "you never cross a crazy woman", heavily implying that Rose had to do with Charlie's accident in that she was the one to push him in front of the train. Following his "death", Charlie's beach house was put on sale by Alan and Jake. After the goat that got killed instead of Charlie gets cremated and delivered in a urn to Alan, he plans to sprinkle his ashes on the beach. However, when Alan looks outside he gets startled when he sees Walden Schmidt standing on the deck outside, which causes him to drop the urn. Walden just broke up with his wife Bridget and decides to buy Charlie's beach house. Despite being sold to a total stranger, Alan and Jake worked their way into staying in the house for good. A major plotline in 9 episodes of Season 9 dealt with Alan healing from Charlie's supposed death and moving on with his life. Charlie was frequently brought up in conversations. He was mentioned in 12 episodes in Season 9. In "Thank You For The Intercourse", Walden, started singing out loud some of Charlie's most famous jingles, which causes Alan's repressed grief over his death to get the better of him. Following Walden's donation of the grand piano, Alan and Jake had a father-and-son chat, discussing how much they missed Charlie. Jake Harper mentions he was aware of how lonely Charlie seemed to be. It has been revealed that Charlie left a journal in a safe-deposit box, which he used to log some of his thoughts in. Alan read the journal, learning things about his brother he would have never imagined. 'Season 10' In Season 10, Rose begins dating Walden, but Alan warns him of her history with Charlie. Though surprisingly, Alan didn't mention that he suspected Rose killed him, but it is subtly alluded to when Rose visits the house, this being the first time she has seen Alan since the funeral. Terrified, he tells her "You've got a lot of nerve coming here" Later, in the episode "Something My Gynecologist Said", Walden recounts Charlie's life and death to a woman he was seeing, claiming it to be the story of his latest novel. He then adds how a billionaire bought the house after his death and lived with the man's brother. The woman found it to be a terrible plot. In "Give Santa a Tail-Hole", Alan spent yet another Christmas alone (having been alone the previous year which was his first Christmas without Charlie), but this time Berta comes to keep him company. When she arrived, Alan was very intoxicated, which prompts her to say "As drunk as your brother but without the charm!" This is the first of two seasons in the show's history where Charlie does not make a single appearance. 'Season 11' In season 11, Charlie's long-lost daughter Jenny Harper arrives at Charlie's former beach house to meet her remaining family. While Alan and Evelyn are shocked that Charlie has a daughter, Berta is only surprised that there aren't any more. Alan brings out Charlie's urn to "introduce" him to his daughter who he last saw when she was four years old, but while doing this Alan accidentally spills them again, and then after arguing with Walden and his mother he spills them for a third time. Walden shows her where Charlie used to sleep and said that he wished that there was more that Charlie left behind, other than Alan. After living some time with Evelyn, she decides to come live in the beach house as well. In the episode Lan Mao Shi Zai Wuding Shang, Walden talks to Charlie's urn and introduces himself as the guy that took his place. While holding his urn, Walden gets startled when he sees Vivian (Mila Kunis) outside on the deck, which caused him to drop the urn in a similar way how Alan dropped the urn in season 9 when he sees Walden outside. After spilling them this fourth time, Walden tells Vivian that Charlie's remains are "mostly carpet lint" at that point. It's revealed that Alan keeps Charlie's supposed ashes in the liquor cabinet and has brought them with him and Walden when they go to watch a movie. 'Escape and death' 'Season 12' Having spent four years locked up in a pit in Rose's dungeon, Charlie finally manages to break out in the series finale and is now out for revenge, having been brainwashed by Rose to hate Alan, Evelyn, and Walden. He sends the three of them threatening messages, while using the royalties he has received for the kid's songs he has written to send checks to Jake, Berta, Jenny, and former girlfriends Mia, Chelsea, Miss Pasternak, and a drag queen. After Alan starts believing that Charlie must still be alive, Rose confirms this and tells him, Walden, Evelyn and Berta the whole story about how she kept him in a dungeon pit for four years and that he now wants revenge. Knowing Alan and Walden have gone to the police, he frames another guy (Christian Slater) for being him in order to get the police off his tail. Alan, Walden, and Berta all sit on the beach house's deck, drinking a beer, when they see a helicopter flying in their direction, carrying a grand piano. Meanwhile, Charlie Harper himself makes his way to the front door where he proceeds to ring the doorbell. However, the piano is dropped on top of him, killing him instantly, thus ending the show. Appearances Trivia *The character of Charlie Harper was based on Charlie Sheen's character from , Charlie Crawford. The role was made with Sheen in mind. *Charlie's cell phone had several escort service phone numbers. He labels them by preference, as seen when he calls "Silent Betty". *His first jingle writing job was for a toothpaste brand. His first national commercial he wrote for was Pepsi, which about 20 million people watched when it first aired. *He studied at Julliard, but was "kicked out" for some reason. *Charlie Harper's "death" was the result of Charlie Sheen getting fired from the show following the dispute between him and Chuck Lorre. **Actor Ashton Kutcher replaced Charlie Sheen as Walden Schmidt, an Internet billionaire who buys Charlie's beach house and lets Alan and Jake stay at Charlie's beach house in the aftermath of his "death" and funeral. *Charlie appeared to only have one STD. Yet, he was a carrier for several of them, as several of his past girlfriends mentioned that he had given them STDs at his funeral. *He is often seen holding his iPhone wrong in some episodes. Whether this was due to Charlie being constantly intoxicated or the camera crew not picking up on this to have Sheen do retakes for these said scenes, has not been made clear. *In season 9 finale "Oh Look! Al-Qaeda!", Charlie's hair, half of his body, and his fingers can be seen, making this the last appearance of the character being portrayed by Charlie Sheen. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Harper Family Category:Deceased